Christmas with the Grangers
by cleotheo
Summary: Draco and Hermione are off to spend Christmas Eve with Hermione's parents, but Hermione's father has a few ground rules. Will they obey his rules, or will they try and circumnavigate them? Fluffy, fun, seasonal one shot.


**A/N - Another fun, lighthearted festive one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving in her parent's snow covered front garden on Christmas Eve, Hermione Granger turned to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco was standing beside her, looking at her childhood home with trepidation written all over his face. Hermione couldn't help but smirk slightly at Draco's nerves as normally he was as confident as they came. However, the thought of spending the night at her parent's house had him running scared.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"As I'll ever be," Draco replied with a firm nod of his head.

"Don't look so scared," Hermione chuckled. "You've met my parents before and you know they like you."

"Liking me and having me in their house overnight are two totally different things," Draco argued. "What if they decide I'm not suitable for their only daughter?"

"I think you're forgetting their only daughter is an adult and has a mind of her own," Hermione retorted. "When have you ever known me let someone tell me what to do?"

"Never," Draco conceded. She hadn't even given in and stopped seeing him when both her best friends kicked up a fuss. "But this is different. It's your parents. It doesn't matter if Potter and Weasley hate me, but it matters if your parents hate me."

"My parents don't hate you," Hermione reassured her boyfriend. "And I doubt that's going to change today."

"Let's hope not," Draco said with a sigh. "I just hope I don't embarrass myself with all this muggle stuff. I've never had a muggle Christmas before."

"You'll be just fine," Hermione said, giving her boyfriend's hand a squeeze. "Now let's get inside before my parents think we've changed our minds and aren't coming."

Keeping hold of Draco's hand, Hermione led the way to the front door of her parent's house. Smiling reassuringly at her boyfriend, she pushed open the front door and calling out a welcome they entered the house. Hermione dropped her overnight bag on the floor in the front hallway, and Draco did the same as Hermione's mother, Jean, poked her head out of the kitchen door down the hallway.

"We're in here, sweetheart," Jean called. "Don't forget to remove your shoes."

Stripping off their coats, gloves and scarves, Hermione and Draco then removed their boots and placed them on the shoe rack. Hermione led the way to the kitchen, where she found her parents busy preparing Christmas Eve dinner. From the looks of things her parents were going all out for dinner and it looked to be a proper Christmas meal.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Jean said, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," Hermione returned, before wishing her father a merry Christmas and giving him a quick kiss.

"Draco, how lovely to see you again," Jean said, smiling at her daughter's handsome boyfriend.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Granger," Draco replied politely.

"It was nothing. You're part of the family now Draco," Jean said as she turned back to her dinner preparations.

"Not quite," Richard muttered.

"Dad," Hermione hissed, flushing in embarrassment at her father's words.

"I'm just saying that there's no ring on your finger, therefore we're not all family yet," Richard retorted.

"Dad," Hermione repeated, glaring at her father. "Stop it and be nice."

"I am being nice," Richard argued. He did actually like his daughter's boyfriend, but it didn't hurt to keep him on his toes and remind the wizard that Hermione was still his little girl and she wasn't someone he could mess with.

"Why don't you show Draco and Hermione to their rooms," Jean suggested.

"I can find my way to my old bedroom," Hermione chuckled.

"I'd still rather escort you both," Richard said. "And we can discuss ground rules," he added as she strode from the room.

"Ground rules?" Hermione questioned. Exchanging a nervous look with her boyfriend, she followed her father out of the kitchen.

"Yes ground rules, Hermione," Richard said as he began to climb the stairs. "Come on, grab your bags and follow me."

Not quite sure what to expect, Hermione and Draco grabbed their overnight bags and followed Richard up the stairs. When they reached the top floor, Hermione was surprised to find her father standing with the door to the guest room wide open.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable in here, Draco," Richard said, gesturing to the room behind him.

"The spare room?" Hermione questioned. "What's wrong with my room?"

"Nothing," Richard replied. "And that is where you'll be staying."

"You want us to stay in separate rooms?" Hermione asked, genuinely shocked by her father's old fashioned attitude.

"Yes," Richard said with a nod. "There will be no funny business under my roof. As I said earlier, you're not married, so you're not sharing a bed."

"Dad, we've been together for nearly a year," Hermione argued. "I spend most nights at Draco's penthouse. We've slept in the same bed dozens of times."

"I don't care what you do down in London," Richard said. "But there will be no hanky-panky under my roof."

"But Dad…" Hermione protested.

"No buts," Richard interrupted. "My word is final. And don't try sneaking around in the middle of the night, because I will know."

"Don't worry sir, we'll behave," Draco replied.

"I should hope so," Richard said. "I'll leave you to settle in, but don't be too long. Keep your hands off each other, and we'll all have a nice Christmas Eve."

Hermione watched her father head back downstairs, totally amazed by his attitude. She'd never known her parents were so old fashioned, and she hadn't expected that at a night at her parents' house would mean separate beds for her and Draco.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she went into the spare room with her boyfriend. "I didn't expect my parents to be so strict."

"I admit, I didn't expect to be in separate rooms," Draco admitted, throwing his bag onto the spare bed.

"We could always sneak around after my parents are asleep," Hermione suggested with a sly smile.

"But your father said he would know," Draco pointed out.

"How?" Hermione questioned with a shrug. "I'm sure we can manage to circumvent his restrictions. Unless of course, you don't think I'm worth sneaking about for?"

"You're worth it," Draco replied with a grin, pulling Hermione into his arms and giving her a kiss. "And as much as I would like to take this further, maybe we should try and keep on your father's good side."

"I guess so," Hermione replied with a sigh. "Just let me drop my bag off in my room."

Draco followed Hermione across the hall to her childhood bedroom. He was unsurprised to find the room wasn't very girly, and the walls were lined with wooden shelves, which were scattered with books. The only indication that the room had belonged to her as a child was a selection of cute, stuffed toys sitting on a chest beside the window.

"Enjoying the peek into my childhood?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Draco replied. "Although I have to say, I'm not surprised by all the books. I'm just surprised you had room for them all. You have hundreds at your place, and there's still dozens here."

"I've bought a lot of books since I left home, but when I was here I had a chest crammed full of books," Hermione explained. "I also kept some of them under my bed, and I always had a stack on my bedside table."

"Such a bookworm," Draco chuckled.

Hermione playfully stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back downstairs. Returning to the kitchen, they found Richard had made a cup of tea and he handed them each a cup as he laid out the plans for the day. After spending a few quiet hours at home, they were going to have dinner before heading to church for the evening carol service.

"Singing?" Draco hissed to Hermione. "I don't sing."

"You don't have to sing," Hermione replied. "Just enjoy the service."

"I can do that," Draco said with a nod.

The rest of the morning passed smoothly and Hermione was thrilled to find Draco and her parents getting along swimmingly. Just as Richard had explained they had a sedate day at home, before Jean served up a delicious Christmas dinner.

"Wow Mrs Granger, that was lovely," Draco gushed as they finished their food. "You're a great cook."

"Thank you," Jean said with a slight blush. "I do love to tinker in the kitchen."

"Rather you than me," Hermione laughed. "Without magic I can't even boil an egg."

"Yes, I know," Jean said with a frown. "Although you could learn to cook if you applied yourself. You're certainly clever enough."

"It's not about being clever enough, it's about being interested," Hermione said. "I'm sorry Mum, but cooking doesn't do it for me."

"Does your mother cook, Draco?" Richard asked.

"No," Draco replied, smirking slightly at the thought of his mother in the kitchen. "But I can handle myself in the kitchen. Nothing on this scale though."

"Can you cook without magic?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I can do more with magic, but I can do plenty without."

"He is pretty good," Hermione said. "At least with Draco, I don't starve."

"So you're only with me for my culinary skills?" Draco teased, grinning at his girlfriend.

"What else?" Hermione retorted as she leant towards her boyfriend and gently pressed her lips against his.

When Richard cleared his throat the couple pulled themselves away from each other, sharing an amused smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at her father as he brightly declared it was time to get ready to go to the carol service.

"Make sure you wrap up warm," Hermione advised her boyfriend. "The service is held outside and it gets chilly."

Ten minutes later everyone was bundled up and they left the Granger's house to head to the carol service. As they walked through the small town to the carol service, which was held outside of the primary school, Draco admired the decorations on display. In the grounds of the school sat a large brightly lit Christmas tree and around the tree the choir had gathered and were singing carols as people arrived for the service.

"Are you sure I can get away with not singing?" Draco checked as Jean handed the song sheets over to them as they took their place in the growing crowds.

"Yes, I think it's safer for us all if you don't sing," Hermione replied with a cheeky grin.

"Are you saying I'm a bad singer?" Draco teased.

"I've heard you in the shower, and let's just say singing isn't one of your skills," Hermione said with a laugh.

Sharing his girlfriend's laughter, Draco wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled together to enjoy the carol service. Beside them Richard and Jean shared a small smile at the loved up couple, before they focused on the service. The service was festive and fun, and even though Draco didn't join in with the singing, he did enjoy the muggle carols. He didn't even mind being surrounded by lots of muggles as everyone was feeling festive and the atmosphere was warm and cosy.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm chilled to the bone," Jean said once the service had ended. "Why don't we go home and have some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good," Richard said. "Kids?"

"It sounds perfect," Hermione replied with a smile. Attending the evening carol service followed by hot chocolate was reminiscent of the Christmas Eves of her youth, and it was nice to relive some old traditions.

When they returned home everyone pulled off their coats and outside clothes and headed into the kitchen. Jean wasn't a believer in instant hot chocolate, so she set about making it from scratch. It took slightly longer than instant hot chocolate, but all too soon everyone was settling down in the front room with steaming hot chocolate and a plate of warm mince pies. Flicking the television on, Richard found a Christmas film and they settled down to watch as they finished their hot chocolate.

"I think it's time to bed," Richard remarked as it neared midnight. "Don't forget, separate rooms," he warned his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Yes Dad," Hermione said with a sigh as she wished her parents good night.

Draco and Hermione headed upstairs, and after using the bathroom one at a time, they stood in the hallway preparing to part for the evening.

"Mum and Dad will be up shortly," Hermione said. "Give them an hour and then come and see me. I'll silence my room so they won't hear any noise. I can't risk silencing the hallway in case they notice."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm a Slytherin. I know how to sneak about undetected," Draco said with a grin.

"I'll be waiting for you," Hermione promised.

"In those?" Draco asked, warily eying up the pair of winter pyjamas his girlfriend had found and pulled on. They'd been dating nearly a year, and Draco had never seen Hermione covered up as much for bed.

"I put these on to fool Dad," Hermione whispered. "I've got something naughty on underneath."

"I can't wait to see what," Draco replied with a wolfish grin.

Hermione smiled back at her boyfriend, but she didn't get a chance to respond as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Unsurprisingly it was Richard, and he'd clearly popped up to check the pair were heading into separate rooms. Under Richard's watchful eye the couple said a chaste goodnight and headed into their separate rooms.

Draco got into the small single bed in the spare room, just in case either of Hermione's parents poked their heads into the room, but he had no intention of sleeping. Lying in the dark, he was on high alert and he heard Hermione's parents coming up to bed. Neither Richard nor Jean opened his door, but he did think they'd opened Hermione's door to check on her. Once he heard their bedroom door click shut, he was tempted to get up and go to Hermione, but remembering his girlfriend's advice he stayed put for an hour to give them a chance to drop off.

After an hour, Draco quietly slid out of the spare bed and tiptoed towards the bedroom door. Hoping the door didn't have a squeak he'd never noticed before, Draco carefully opened it and poked his head out into the hallway. Only a small window cast any light on the hallway, so Draco was going to have to rely on his memory to make sure he got the right room. Fortunately, he'd memorised the layout of the Grangers top floor and he quietly made his way to Hermione's room. As he reached Hermione's door, Draco let out a loud yell of surprise as he put his foot into something squishy and wet. Hopping around on one foot, Draco continued to yell as he didn't know what he's trodden on.

"Draco," Hermione hissed, yanking open the bedroom door at the sounds of her boyfriend making a fuss. "What is going on?"

"I stepped on something," Draco replied as he continued to hope around on one foot.

"Ah-ha!" Richard's voice called as the hall light snapped on as he and Jean appeared in their doorway. "I knew it."

With the hallway lit up both Draco and Hermione could see that a plate of what looked like whipped cream stood outside of Hermione's door. Looking down at his foot, Draco saw it was covered in soft white cream, and there were splodges of cream on the Granger's carpet.

"Dad," Hermione cried. "Is this a booby trap?"

"It is my dear," Richard replied with a devious smirk. "Did you really think I could trust you to spend the night apart? No, I knew one of you would go sneaking around, so I set a trap."

"And what if I'd gotten up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night?" Hermione demanded.

Richard frowned as though he hadn't thought of that option, but then he merely shrugged his shoulder. "It didn't happen though, did it? We've barely been in bed an hour and already the two of you are sneaking around."

"How do you know Draco wasn't going to the bathroom and got lost?" Hermione questioned.

"She has a point, dear," Jean said as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to Draco for him clean his foot.

"Thank you," Draco said, gratefully taking the towel and cleaning his foot.

"I'm not stupid Hermione," Richard said with a stern glare at his daughter. "And even if I was to give your boyfriend the benefit of the doubt your lack of clothing tells its own story."

Hermione glanced down at herself and blushed as she realised she was in a skimpy red and black lingerie set. The pyjamas she'd found in her bottom drawer had been discarded as she'd prepared for her boyfriend's visit. Crossing her arms across her chest, although it was far too late to save her modesty, Hermione gave her father a sheepish apology. They'd been caught red-handed so she knew there was no point trying to protest their innocence.

"I'm sorry, Mr Granger," Draco added.

"Let this be the end of the matter," Richard said as Jean scooped up the plate her husband had left outside of Hermione's door. "Can I trust you two to sleep in separate rooms for the rest of the night? Or do I need to get my sleeping bag and sleep in the hallway?"

"You would really do that, wouldn't you?" Hermione said, sighing in defeat.

"I would," Richard confirmed with a nod.

"In that case, we'll be good," Hermione replied. "Sorry Draco. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said, smiling over at his girlfriend.

"Goodnight," Richard said, stepping in between the young couple.

Exchanging one final smile, Draco and Hermione turned and headed into their respective rooms. It wouldn't kill them to spend one night apart and since the following night they were off to Draco's parents, they doubted they would be forced to be apart again. Unless of course Lucius was going to take a page out of Richard's book and block the couple from spending the night together. Fortunately, Draco couldn't see that happening and he fell asleep looking forward to Christmas and being reunited with his girlfriend the following evening.

 **The End.**


End file.
